Demographic analysis can provide valuable insights into the sources and consequences of many social, economic and health phenomena, and contribute to the design of more effective public policy interventions. The proposed program will provide demographic training for predoctoral students at the University of Washington's Center for Studies in Demography and Ecology. The core departments participating in the program are Sociology, Economics, Anthropology and Geography. The training faculty has 53 members, including faculty from Public Health, International Studies, Social Work, Public Affairs, and other units. Distinctive specialty areas involving multidisciplinary research and training include international economic development and demographic change, population and environment, family demography, inequality and stratification, health, and quantitative methods. The application seeks a renewal of annual support for 4 predoctoral trainees. Trainees will be recruited primarily from new applicants and continuing students in the four core disciplines. Selection will be based on academic promise, commitment to studying demography and, for continuing students, program performance. Strong training in demography will be achieved through a combination of formal coursework within and outside of each student's home discipline in substantive demographic issues, advanced demographic and related social science research methods; a research apprenticeship, a research seminar, and a pro-seminar that includes training in responsible conduct of research. The training faculty has 63 funded research grants that provide a rich research and training environment, and is engaged in a variety of other multidisciplinary initiatives that enhance the intellectual environment at UW. The Center is located in Raitt Hall in the central campus, very close to the core departments. An administrative and professional staff of 14 provides a broad range of services to affiliates and trainees, including computing and programming support, statistical consulting, grant application development and submission, research support and translational activities. The Center has a computer lab, seminar room, library, and office space for staff and graduate students. A fully equipped laboratory supports population- based molecular-level biodemographic research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]